


Sunset Landscape

by Scallion



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they fight then they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scallion/pseuds/Scallion
Summary: Banri has this way of getting under his skin and settling there, like golden deposits of sand that you have to dig out before it solidifies.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	Sunset Landscape

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST A3! WORK!! I rly enjoy this game and the characters :'( They are all written so well. I hope I did these two justice.

It’s picturesque in a way, portrait perfect, falling in love beneath the setting sun, with an autumn breeze, and the sounds of the world so far away. He’s got his hands in Banri’s shirt collar, shoving him against the fence, only a few centimeters of flimsy, rusted metal keeping him whole and not a smear against pavement several stories below.

Juza doesn’t really want to fight him — or anyone for that matter, but Banri has this way of getting under his skin and settling there, like golden deposits of sand that you have to dig out before it solidifies — and that’s what Banri is, that golden child who thinks he’s so perfect ( he is ) with that dazzling smile, and easy laughter.

The escaping sunlight catches against Banri’s earrings, and Juza watches the day’s final light wash over his brown hair. He’s not poetic, damn it all, but it looks like the world is on fire, and Banri’s blue eyes that rival the depth of the skies speaks of ocean scapes and a certain sort of freedom.

_He’s pretty_, is the first thing Juza thinks — _fuck_, the second, as he immediately regrets it as the distraction wins him a headbutt to the face. His brain rattles in his skull, as his back hits the fence, creaking and screaming against their combined weight. He’s been up here alone before, right on the edge, dreaming about being someone other than himself. Toeing the edge of existing and not.

_What do I have to do to be someone else_, he had wondered at the time. Pressed now against the edge of life and death, he finds it’s not so bad being where he is, even with this odd, odd situation. He has no time to reflect on this as a fist flies towards his face. He narrowly dodges with shift of his head. It’s instinct when he grabs Banri’s wrists, their positions swapped once more.

_Finally fighting me for real?_ Banri taunts, a grin on his face.

_Do you ever shut up?_

_No, I like hearing myself talk._

_— I like it too_, Juza almost says, and in his panic of needing to shut both of them up, the only thing he can think to do is to slam their lips together, teeth catching against flesh as he accidentally splits both their lips.

_What the fuck??_ is all Juza hears between the sound of his beating heart and violent car honk below before he’s hastily shoved away. They stare at each other for a while, eyes locked. Banri looks half scared, half excited, and one hundred percent ready to flee. An apology comes forth, ready to spill forward before it’s stopped by _That was so shitty do I have to teach you how to kiss on top of acting too,_ and Juza finds himself so close again he can feel their breaths collide. Juza’s hands find their way downwards, groping against sturdy hips, his face is unbearably warm as Banri’s palm presses against his throat, gripping his bottom jaw. He can’t tell if they're fighting or falling in love, but it’s probably the same thing when it comes from people like them. _— _and when they break he’s breathless, heaving for oxygen as if he was among the stars' thin atmosphere, and not on some shoddy building roof. He stares at each exhale of breath, visible in the cold as it’s carried away by the breeze.

_Got it asshole?_

_No. Show me again._


End file.
